


Oh No

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, chihiro is in chapter 2, chihiro uses they/them in this to avoid me being beaten into a pulp by anyone, first completed dr fanfic yayyyy, hair down mondo, i dont wanna talk about hair down mondo’s origins, i'll cry if u bully me for how i portrayed chihiro's gender its currently 3am while i type this, ishimondo? in 2019? YES, shhh ignore bad grammar it was written really quickly, they’re both huge dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mondo shows up late to school one day without a pompadour and taka goes gay modebased on tons of random conversations me and my discord pals have had about this topic. oops sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Mondo Oowada had always been the type to spend hours at a time getting ready in the mornings. He’d spend a good hour to hour and a half doing his infamous pompadour alone! Not to mention the fact that he still had make-up to do afterwards (yes, the big, bad, biker gang leader put on make-up. How else would he have such dramatic eyelashes?). 

Though he didn’t like to admit it, Mondo was never fond of his appearance when unaltered by make-up and endless amounts of hair gel. Even if nobody knew of his insecurities about his looks, it was still a shocker when the biker showed up to school one day without any make-up or altercations to his hair. 

His usual pompadour was now a dirty blonde mop that mostly covered his left eye and his long eyelashes were practically non-existent. His lavender eyes were dull in exhaustion, indicating that he had barely gotten any sleep the night before. 

Mondo entered the school, trying to avoid eye contact by glaring at his shoes as he walked. Looking up, he noticed a clock.

7:15

Of course, class started at 7:00. Didn’t even spend time making himself look decent and he was fuckin’ late. He simply shrugged it off though, not like he was worried about missing class. He even planned on skipping first hour, anyway.

“Oowada-kun!”

The biker froze. Shit. He knew that voice. He looked behind him to see Kiyotaka walking towards him with a frown. The prefect somewhat dramatically made his way over, stopping when he was about a foot away from the biker. 

Mondo turned around to face Taka, who was looking down as he wrote on a piece of paper in his hand. Goddamn it, he was going to be dragged to detention, wasn’t he?

“I suppose you have a reason for showing up so late?-“ The noirette lifted his head to make eye-contact with Mondo, his face obviously becoming flushed as he did so. Taka blinked for a few moments, maintaining eye-contact with the biker as he stood there speechless.

Mondo awkwardly averted his gaze from the staring hall monitor, blushing lightly in embarrassment. Taka let out an audible huff, shaking his head. “I-I’m terribly sorry about that! I don’t know what got into me!” The prefect stuttered, his face growing even more red.

“It’s no problem, don’t sweat it.” The biker replied, brushing it off. “How come yer actin’ so strange though?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. Taka shifted, staring down at the ground. 

“I-I..” He began. “I just think you’re very-“ He cleared his throat, throwing in a fake cough. “You’re very.. *attractive* with your hair styled like that..” He murmured.

“NOT THAT YOU’RE USUALLY UNATTRACTIVE!!” The noirette quickly explained, waving his hands in front of him in embarrassment. “I just find it more apparent when your hair is like that..” His voice trailed off as he shuffled uncomfortably, waiting to get smacked or yelled at by the biker.

Mondo simply flushed, his eyes widening. What should he even say? “I-I apologize for bothering you.. You’re free to get to class. Tell the teacher you were excused by me.” Taka huffed, clearly ashamed of his previous actions. The hall monitor turned around, walking away.

Mondo sighed, knowing he was probably going to regret what he was going to do next. He reached out his arm, pulling Taka towards him, careful not to hurt him. Wrapping his hand around the prefect’s waist, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Taka’s.

Taka stood still in shock for a moment, unsure if this was really happening or not. After realizing that this was indeed happening, the noirette hesitantly kissed back before Mondo pulled away.

He let go of Taka’s waist, waving to him as he made his way to class.

“See ya at lunch.”

The hall monitor stood there, his eyes wide and his face almost matching the shade of his eyes as he watched Mondo walk away. 

Oh no.


	2. Well, Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd verse same as the first!
> 
> well
> 
> kkkinda

After the incident in the hallway, Taka ran into Mondo more frequently and talked to him more often as well. Mondo had decided to stop putting gallons of hair-gel into his hair as well, which Taka caught onto very quickly. The two decided after a little while to start dating, though they were both rather hesitant to do at first, due to both of their reputations. 

Eventually, they had gotten used to the change, but they decided that it would be for the better if they kept their relationship a secret from their families and everybody at school. Though it was easy to hide the secret in Taka’s perspective, since he didn’t talk to many people, keeping the secret seemed to be a problem on Mondo’s end.

It was right after school and everyone had just been dismissed. Because of his hall-monitor duties, Taka opted to stay after school every few days just to clean up classrooms and make sure the janitors didn’t have too much labor. 

The dark-haired boy hummed to himself as he entered an empty classroom, a few pieces of paper on the floor as well as a messy stack of papers sitting not-so-neatly on the teacher’s desk. He went to go pick up the crumpled up sheets of paper that scattered on the floor when he heard a noise that sounded like someone clearing their throat. 

“Ishi!” 

Taka jolted up immediately, spinning around to see where it came from. At the door frame stood Mondo, who leaned against the side in an almost “stereotypical bad-boy” pose. The prefect frowned at the shock but then smiled, approaching him. 

“Oowada-kun, what are you doing here? It’s after school hours, you could get in trouble!” Kiyotaka responded, his tone showing more concern than frustration, which was what the biker had been expecting. Taka stood there, waiting for a response as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Calm down, it’s alright. I’ll only be here for a few minutes. Just figured I’d stop by to say hi.” He snickered, seeming rather calm considering he was on school property after hours. Taka sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Though I do appreciate the gesture..” His crimson gaze darted away, his cheeks turning red. “I’d suggest you leave. The janitors will be here at any moment.” 

Mondo huffed, though he understood his boyfriends worries. “Aight, Ishi. I’ll be out of your hair.” He smiled, leaning forward. He pressed his lips against Taka’s, the noirette immediately kissing back. Taka lifted his hands, gripping at the biker’s leather jacket to keep himself steady. 

The delinquent's hands drifted down to the prefect’s hips as they continued, Taka’s back starting to press against the door frame of the other side. He let out a small groan before another noise was heard.  
“U-Um..” 

The two immediately separated, Taka pulling his head back too quickly, resulting in him hitting his head against the wooden frame. He winced, hissing quietly as he looked up to see who it was. 

Chihiro stood in the hall, their gaze full of confusion. They shifted uncomfortably, trying to look anywhere but in the two’s general direction. “I-I was waiting for Mondo outside a-and got worried when it was taking so long.. I’m really sorry!” They squeaked, tears pricking at the corner of their eyes.

Taka sighed in relief, grateful that it was just Chihiro. He had forgotten that Mondo mentioned the fact that he and Chihiro trained at the gym a little bit after school everyday. “It’s quite alright, Fujisaki-kun!” He replied, a sheepish smile on his face. 

Mondo sighed. “It’s all good, Chi. Just scared us is all.. Promise you won’t tell anyone?” He glanced at the brunette, who’s fearful gaze now seemed more relaxed. They quickly nodded.

“Of course! We should get going now, though.” They chirped, to which Mondo simply nodded. He glanced over at Taka, who still had the small smile on his face.

“Cya Ishi, I’ll call ya later.”” He said before walking towards Chihiro. The two exited the school while Taka stood there silently, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Well, shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!!!! i am BACK!! i got this request from ScottishScurrie about two months ago and decided to ....FINALLY work on it... sorry... i hope u guys liked it tho!!! i had so so so much fun writing these two again so!! i promise if u guys wanna request some stuff, i'll gladly accept! any kind of request is fine (though, fluff or smut is preferred. writing angst hurts) just gimme a small description!
> 
> i'll stop rambling now

**Author's Note:**

> BHFFHHF
> 
> i hope this wasn’t too painful to read? uhh sorry if it was
> 
> I HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT THO!!!!! let me know if u guys would be interested in more ishimondo fics :D


End file.
